


От перемены мест...

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой была бы Гинтама, если бы Шинсенгуми и Джои поменялись местами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	От перемены мест...

Кондо постучал указкой по доске.  
– Итак, – сказал он, – мы должны решить важный…  
Никто не слушал: джои активно обсуждали новую главу «Наруто».  
– А ну заткнулись все! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Не то лично всем языки поукорачиваю!  
Он терпеть не мог джамповские манги.  
В помещении стало тихо, и Кондо солидно откашлялся.  
– Итак, мы должны обсудить важный и сложный план, благодаря которому я смогу пойти на свидание с Отаэ-сан.  
– И ради этого ты нас собрал?! Разве мы не должны придумать новую диверсию против Шинсенгуми?!  
Окита поднял руку.  
– У меня есть идея.  
– О моём свидании?  
– Нет, о диверсии. Давайте проберёмся в казармы Шинсенгуми и добавим в их еду острый перец.  
– Что за дурацкая идея!  
– Ну хорошо, тогда майонез.  
– Не вздумай так бездарно тратить майонез!   
По коридору прогрохотали шаги, и в комнату ворвался Ямазаки. Он захлопнул дверь, привалился к ней спиной и сообщил:  
– Шинсенгуми!  
Все повскакивали со своих мест и заговорили разом.  
– Эти Псы бакуфу!  
– Как они узнали?  
– Бежим!  
– Отставить панику! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Нас тут сорок человек, мы можем дать им отпор.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Окита. – Тридцать девять человек отступают, а Хиджиката-сан остаётся сражаться.  
– В одиночку?!  
Дверь содрогнулась и рухнула в комнату, накрыв Ямазаки. В помещение вбежали люди в чёрной с золотом форме.  
– Кондо и все его приспешники! – зычным голосом объявил Кацура. – Вы арестованы именем за…  
Банановая кожура шмякнула его по лицу, прервав на середине речи.  
– Атакуем! – приказал Кондо.  
Его рука двигалась так быстро, что почти исчезала из виду, кожура летала в воздухе со скоростью пули. Шинсенгуми вбегали в комнату, поскальзывались и падали на пол.   
– Круто, – присвистнул Окита.  
Хиджиката только прижал ладонь к лицу.  
Ямазаки привстал на одно колено, сплюнул кровь и метким броском анпана отправил на пол ещё одного врага.  
– Я задержу их, бегите, – прохрипел он.  
– Не смей выглядеть крутым, пока бросаешься анпаном!  
Казалось, что перевес на стороне джои, но тут в комнате появился Такасуги. Он легко уклонился от анпана, перешагнул через кожуру, огляделся и прижал ладонь к лицу.  
– Шинске, – прохрипел Кацура, – я проиграл, отомсти за меня…  
Такасуги безжалостно пнул его и переступил через бесчувственное тело.  
– Этот мой, – решил Хиджиката и вытащил меч из ножен.  
– Тоши, будь осторожен, – тихо сказал Кондо, – он может быть опа…  
Он развернулся, случайно наступил на банановую кожуру и рухнул на пол.  
– Как хитроумно, – прохрипел он, – Тоши отомсти за меня…  
Хиджиката перешагнул через своего лидера и направился навстречу Такасуги.  
Они сошлись посреди заваленной телами комнаты с мечами наголо.  
– Предупреждаю, – сказал Хиджиката, – сегодня я очень зол, так что не жди пощады.  
– Тем хуже для тебя, – отозвался Такасуги, – сегодня ты умрёшь.  
Концентрация пафоса в сюжете грозила превысить все допустимые пределы.  
Над головами свистнуло, и Такасуги с Хиджикатой поспешно пригнулись.  
– Какого хрена! – выпалил Хиджиката, ощупывая укротившиеся волосы на затылке. – Сого, ты что делаешь?!  
– Мне показалось, вы в опасности, – невозмутимо пояснил Окита, помахивая мечом.  
– Единственная опасность здесь – ты!  
Напротив них Такасуги орал на Гинтоки:  
– Почему ты напал на меня?!  
Тот флегматично поковырял в носу.  
– Извини, я был уверен, что это враг.  
– В форме Шинсенгуми?!  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Всё дело в том, что ты слишком мелкий. Я был уверен, что в нашем отряде нет никого настолько щуплого, и принял тебя за шпиона. Знаешь, тебе действительно надо пить больше моло…  
Такасуги пнул его ногой в живот.  
– Сваливаем, – решил Хиджиката.  
Джои бросились к окнам, таща бесчувственных Кондо и Ямазаки. Прыгать со второго этажа было легко. Хиджиката опасался нарваться на засаду, но на улице полицейских не оказалось, так что удалось отступить без потерь.  
– Сам виноват, – бубнил Гинтоки, вытирая кровь с лица. – Вечно строишь из себя крутого, я просто не мог на это смотреть. Рука сама дёрнулась.  
Такасуги не слушая, достал рацию и крикнул:  
– Первый отряд, враг отступает в вашу сторону, перехватите их!.. Первый отряд?..  
Он медленно обернулся к капитану первого отряда, который сидел на полу перед ним и жаловался на отсутствие эфирного времени.  
– Ты, – в голосе Такасуги звучала чистая неразбавленная ненависть ко всему миру. – Ты почему здесь, а не в засаде?  
– А, там было так холодно, я чуть не замёрз насмерть, – беззаботно пояснил Гинтоки. – Поэтому я позволил ребятам зайти в помещение погреться, а сам решил сходить посмотреть, как у вас тут дела. Да не парься ты, там же ещё Тацума остался.

Сакамото лежал на земле перед клубом «Улыбка» и размышлял о том, как же прекрасна Орьё-чан. Она была прекрасна и когда отказывала ему в сотый раз, и даже когда так изящно и восхитительно точно била его ногой в промежность.   
– Эй, – прохрипели сбоку, – тебе помощь не нужна?  
Сакамото оглянулся. Перед глазами всё ещё мерцали звёздочки, и сквозь них можно было с трудом разглядеть что-то гориллообразное.  
– Мне ничто не поможет, – сообщил Сакамото, – ничто, кроме улыбки Орьё-чан.  
– Понимаю тебя, – вздохнула горилла.  
«Ну и что, – подумал Сакамото доброжелательно, – пусть горилла, главное, чтобы человек был хороший».  
– Отае-сан, – сказала горилла печально, – так прекрасна и холодна, как…  
– Как звезда, – подсказал Сакамото.  
– Точно!  
Горилла посмотрела на него и вдруг спросила:  
– А мы нигде раньше не встречались?  
Сакамото в этом сомневался, он ведь не бывал в зоопарке с детства, но говорить это не стал, чтобы не обижать хорошего человека.  
– Давай лучше выпьем, – предложил он вместо этого.  
– Давай! Будем пить всю ночь, пусть даже Тоши убьёт меня утром.  
Сакамото вспомнил о Шинске и поёжился. Чем возвращаться в казармы, лучше было пойти кутить с новым другом. А в том, что он нашёл нового, надёжного друга, Сакамото не сомневался.


End file.
